Hayfever
by scooby15268
Summary: Harry Potter's life has been torn out of his hands. It all started when his lover died...  This isn't as depressing as it sounds!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Harry Potter stared at the lifeless boy in his arms. Tears streamed down his face and pain clamped his throat shut and he struggled to breath, even though he was hyperventilating. He barely heard the background cheers turn to screams, not unlike the ones in muggle horror movies. The deep shriek of "MY SON!" was ignored as Harry clung to his one love in the cold world that seemed to be out to ruin his life._

_His heart ached painfully in his chest, his ribcage close to bursting. This was it, this was the end._

_He was prised away from Cedric Diggory's dead body by a blurry person. Harry tried to resist, but his body was too weak. Everything had turned into slow motion, and he was reaching for the boy he had oh-so-quickly fallen in love with as he was pulled towards the large Castle behind him._

"_Cedric..." He sobbed, knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same._


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hayfever - Formally known as Bonding Time!

**Author:** scooby15268

**Pairing: **DracoXHarry

**Rating: **13

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **This fanfic includes SLASH or, in other words, BOYXBOY/ HOMOSEXUALITY. This fic contains strong language. This story contains fluff, fluff and more fluff. Enjoy .

**Disclaimer: **The 'Harry Potter' books and most of the characters included in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and not to me. Don't understand the story? Buy J.K's books. Or the films :)

**NEW A/N: **Yes, here I am. Re-writing this (so far) dreadful story. It's going to change. Hopefully for the better. The story looks good right now, so I'm going to write around 15 chapters...

I think

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was mid winter, and up in Scotland, most of Hogwarts School was in a deep slumber.

The boys in the Gryffindor dorm were no exception. As their alarms started to beep loudly, the boys stirred. After a few moans and groans, most of the boys jumped out of bed and started to fight for the first shower. Harry Potter, though, was the only one who was not intending to stir from his warm bed until he was absolutely certain that he could start his day without feeling suicidal.

His heart was cut up even more as he remembered what had happened in the cemetery that awful day and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he was dreaming. After opening them, he realized he was not.

"Damn you, Seamus!" Ron started to curse as Seamus' laugh echoed from inside the bathroom. Neville sighed heavily and decided to shower later.

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and the orange blur from the side of his bed came into focus.

"Hi Ron." Harry said to his best friend, forcing a small (fake) smile. His friends had long forgotten Cedric, and Harry wasn't going to remind them anytime soon. If they found out that he was still in a state of depression, then they would surely worry about him, and he didn't need that right now.

"Hi, mate. Sleep well?" Ron beamed. Harry assumed he'd had a good dream.

"Yup," Harry said. Of course, his dreams were always interrupted by Voldemort torturing his Death Eaters, but he'd never admit that to Ron. "You?"

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant." Ron's looked out of the window dreamily. Harry didn't want to know what Ron's dream was about. He could guess that it was something about Hermione, but he definitely didn't need to know the details.

After a moment of awkward silence, Seamus came out of the bathroom, but was quickly ambushed by Dean. Harry watched their scuffle curiously. They were _too_ close in his opinion.

Ron quickly rushed past the mini fight and got in the bathroom second. Dean groaned loudly when he heard the rush of water coming out of the shower.

Harry slid out from the bed and stretched lazily. He hated mornings.

He silently changed into his robes and walked downstairs, hoping to talk a nice walk to get his head out of the clouds. He had a free period first, so he could get to breakfast slightly later than usual.

"Hi Harry." A girl giggled from beside him. He'd have to pass on the walk now.

"Hello Lavender..." Harry replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Have you seen Ron around?" Lavender smiled at me.

"Er... We're in the same dorm?" Of course Harry would have seen him! Was she thick?

"Oh yes." She giggled. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. "Tell him I asked!"

"Okay." Harry wasn't going to.

Deciding to go to talk to Hag rid for a while, He headed towards the Fat Lady.

"Harry! Thank goodness I caught you! I wouldn't go out if I were you." Harry turned to see Hermione rushing towards him. "Slytherins. They've set off a stink bomb. The air won't be clear for at least 5 more minutes."

Harry nodded and sat down in one of the large arm chairs by the warm fire.

"Thank God for the fire, 'eh?" Harry saw Ginny sit in front of him and Hermione sat down next to her.

"Yeah." He said.

"You okay?" She asked with concern. He wanted to tell her; she was his best friend's sister, and Harry's first love, but he couldn't; then everyone would treat him differently.

He held in a sigh and smiled fakely.

"Yeah, just tired." She studied him for a moment, before nodding.

"Good." She turned to Hermione. "I've only got 10 minutes before class. Coming to breakfast?" Hermione nodded. "Harry?" Harry nodded as well.

"Get Ron first." He said. Hermione went to do that.

"Harry?" Ginny moved closer to him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, gazing into the fire.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She said.

Harry refused to look at her. He wouldn't be able to swallow the lump in his throat if he saw those honest blue eyes staring at him.

"Yeah." He said softly. After a few seconds Ron and Hermione appeared, arguing about socks. Ginny sighed.

"Let's go." She said, standing up. Harry followed the 3 Gryffindors, who cheerfully stepped out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Like? Review vvv

I have about 5 chapters written when I'm posting this, so the updates may be a little delayed. I hope you don't mind... The next chapter has ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN. So it will be posted on Saturday/Sunday :')


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the foursome reached the great hall, it was nearly full with 6th years who had a free period. The younger years had scurried off to be early for class, whereas the 7th years hadn't bothered to get up yet.

They sat down near the head of the table, and started to grab the leftover croissants and cereal. Harry chose a piece of bacon and a glass of orange juice. Ron looked at him.

"Not eating much?" Ron's eyes were wide. Harry glanced at his friend's plate; it was spilling over with fruit, meat and bread. Ron seemed offended at Harry's lack of appetite.

"Not hungry. I need to rush off anyway; I'm meeting with Dumbledore." Ron nodded, taking this explanation.

Hermione, though, looked at him with a worried expression.

"Why does Dumbledore want to meet with you?" She turned her voice into a whisper. "Is it about you know who?" Harry sighed.

"No. I..." Harry didn't actually have to meet with Dumbledore, so he tried to think of a reason Dumbledore would want to meet with him. "I'm not sure why he wants me. I'll tell you later." Then, jumping up, he waved goodbye to the group and hurried off, leaving his single piece of bacon uneaten.

When he'd got out of their sight, Harry sighed heavily. He just wanted 3 minutes alone, was that too much to ask? He quickly found an empty classroom and sat down at the back, on the cold floor.

He'd been there, eyes closed and in peace with himself for around 5 minutes when the door opened and a figure sat itself at one of the desks. It, too, sighed heavily. Harry remained silent as the figure, who he couldn't see properly as the table in front of him blocked his view, took out his wand and waved it. The water from the vase on the teacher's desk rose into the air in a silver line.

Then they did something amazing. It is so hard to explain the beauty that made Harry gasp in shock. The figure swirled his wand, changing the water into the shape of a tornado and making it spin around the classroom.

It then split into many whirlpools of water and continued to do the same, but never bumping into one another. The only time Harry had ever seen magic like this was when Hermione made her birds fly around the air, and he was transfixed.

Realising that the figure didn't know he was there, Harry realised that he'd better make himself known, otherwise he'd look like a stalker. He stood up and cleared his throat. The eyes of the water tamer snapped to Harry's and the water splashed onto the floor.

"_Malfoy_?" Harry was shocked that Malfoy was skilled enough to create such a beautiful scene by using magic.

"Potter." Draco smirked. He brushed his silver-blond hair out of his eyes. Harry had no idea why, it just fell back into place.

They just stood there for about a minute, just staring at each other.

"The water was nice." Harry finally said. Draco just sneered.

"I know." A pause. "I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Another pause.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Draco cocked his head to one side.

"The water." Harry leaned back against the wall.

"Magic." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry tutted. "Be serious."

Draco squashed the urge to say "I can't be Sirius, he's dead.", as he realised that Harry was being civil with him.

"Okay. I don't know, I just twirl my wand sometimes and stuff happens. I like using water the most though. It's relaxing."

"It was beautiful." Harry said, remembering with a smile. Draco was stunned; he hadn't seen Harry smile for over 2 years.

"It was." Draco sighed lightly.

There was a moment of content silence.

"Teach me." Harry said suddenly.

"Huh?" Draco jumped. Harry walked towards Draco's desk and leant over him.

"The water. Teach me how to control it." Draco smirked.

"What's in it for me?"

"Er... I'll... be your partner in Defence! I'll help you master the hard spells before the exam!" Harry blurted. He knew he'd regret it later.

"Deal." Even though Draco was relatively good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, he still couldn't master any of the Outstanding level spells for some odd reason.

They shook on it. Harry looked up at the clock.

"Ah!" He said.

"What!" Draco asked, looking around.

"We're 5 minutes late for Transfiguration!" Harry exclaimed. "Ugh! I forgot to get my bag! My quills and everything are in it!"

"You can borrow one of mine! I'm not getting detention for you!" Draco stood up after grabbing his bag.

They rushed to Prof. McGonnagall's room and burst through it together.

They were late, and everyone was staring at them.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter! How nice of you to join us!" Professor McGonnagall stood up from her desk. "May I ask why you are late?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then at her.

Draco looked at Harry, who said quickly; "Er- there was a flood in the boys bathroom, we helped clean it up." Draco nodded.

"Hmmm..." The Professor studied them. They weren't fighting... Unusual. "Okay. 10 points from each of your houses for tardiness. Sit down."

Draco and Harry went to their places, but not before Draco slipped Harry the quill and ink that he'd gotten out previously.

Harry whispered his thanks as he sat down next to Ron.

"Dude... Where were you?" Harry just told the whole water story again, and said after Dumbledore said that there was a mistake and that he didn't need to see Harry, he was just left to roam the halls, where he found Malfoy who happened to be trying to fix a 'flood'.

Ron, as always, bought it.

"Er, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron whispered, as McGonnagall transformed a parrot into a pigeon.

"Can you lend me some parchment? I left my bag in the dorm..." Harry kept his focus up front so McGonnagall would not catch him talking.

"Sure, mate." He rumbled in his bag and then gave the parchment to Harry. "Whose is the-"

"Mr. Weasley, be quiet! And Mr. Potter, you've interrupted my class twice this lesson, what is your reason this time!" Professor McGonnagall had caught them.

"I forgot my bag, so I wanted to borrow some parchment..." Harry explained.

"Then where did you conjure up your ink and quill? As I recall, you had it in your hand as you sat down." Professor McGonnagall looked pointedly at him. Harry avoided Hermione's stern gaze.

"I borrowed them off..." He begged her to play along. "Hermione, Professor."

After a moment of her staring daggers at him, Professor McGonnagall nodded and then sighed. Harry was glad, he didn't want rumours going around that he was friends with Draco.

"A further 15 points, Mr Potter, will be taken. I'm disappointed in you." She continued then, and Hermione wouldn't stop staring at Harry all lesson, but he didn't return her gaze, due to being caught talking again.

* * *

I don't like this chapter to be quite honest. Do you agree? vvv

Review.

Also, I REALLY don't like where the story's heading. I've made it up to Chapter 6 on Word, but if you want me to stop writing, review and tell me, because I'm not a fan of this story...


End file.
